It Only Comes Once in a Lifetime Part 1
by HarvestGirl10
Summary: My name is Claire and this is my story...A MFOMT tale about love, friendship, and the chance to recover a past that needs to be remembered. A quest to find the one thing that I longed for ,something that even Amnesia can't control. CliffxClaire
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone! This is my fanfiction debut and I hope you enjoy it! I had this story in mind for a looonnnggg time and I finally decided to post it up! Alright alright, enough of the chit chat enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

It Only Comes Once in a Lifetime

Chapter 1

* * *

"_All aboard!! All setting sail on the S.S. Mysteria must board_

_immediately! " Shouted a nearby sailor._

_I looked up at the tall ship, the immensity of the ship overshadowing my small body. _

"_You child, are you boarding this ship?" _

_I quickly turned around, a sign of fear on my face. _

_Have I been caught? Please don't send me back! I don't want to go back! __**Not to that house!**_

_Thank the Goddess, it wasn't __**her, **__but it was a captain staring at me. He gave me a queer look, and searched my face for an answer, as if I was hiding something. This isn't looking good, a 10 year old alone on the docks, with a ticket in hand._

"_Y-Yes sir, I just got caught in the mist of the ship's appearance, it seems to be overpowering…"I stuttered quickly. _

_The man gave a hardy laugh "Don't worry lass, I know what you're thinking but don't fear this ship won't hit an ol' iceberg and sink us to doom. I swear, chances are a one in a million. I'll be a monkey's uncle if I'd let this ship go down!" _

_I couldn't help but give up a small giggle and a sigh of relief. This man reminded me of my grandfather, so funny and always carried a warm smile on his face but…my grandfather had passed away a few years ago. He was the only parental support my brother and I had since our parents died, my only support. I never quite knew my parents, he and my brother were the only family I've ever had. After his passing, my brother has been taken away from me via adoption and I didn't have even a chance to say goodbye. Your only family, your whole life gone in an instant and there is nothing you can do about it. _

_It was like I stood there screaming, and no one bothers to look up. The only one who would listen is gone, and now, my heart can no longer bear the pain. It seemed all my hope was forever gone…_

_That's when I saw his and his so called family's name on the S.S Mysteria's passengers list. I don't care how but I'm boarding this ship , I don't care where it takes me , as long as I could be with my brother again and hopefully, I'll never have to say goodbye..._

* * *

"_**Beep**__**-Beep-Beep" **_

_Ugh, stupid alarm clock, do you want me to smash you into the wall?_

I slammed the clock down on the floor very hard causing it to shatter; I laughed, but later soon regretted it. "Great Claire, now you're out of an alarm clock and you can barely afford a new one!" I shouted to myself bitterly, I always acted before thinking.

I got up from my bed, and found it hard to wake up to what I saw every morning, a small bed in the corner , a mediocre kitchen with dishes begging to be cleaned in the other corner, and some shabby wallpaper on the walls curling up against the sides . My head singed with pain as I gently rubbed my temples, my amnesia always got worse. Yes, I have amnesia, but no ordinary case of it either. My head would burn, and almost seem to explode with agony. The amnesia would overtake my mind and knock me out unconscious and I'll collapse hard against the surface of the ground. Everyday, I live with the fear of remembering my past, everyday living with this undying torture. It hurts so badly, but yet, my memories are lost and this is the only way to retrieve them.

_I keep remembering that dream, that dream where I met that captain and I when boarded that ship. It just makes me so confused, Oh Harvest Goddess, why do you put me through these tests? Haven't I suffered enough?_

I sighed, got dressed and looked into my mirror, which I might mention, has a crack in the edges. I did whatever so I could to look presentable, took a brush and ran it through my hair. I looked at myself and smiled, I was so lonely, and I was my only comfort.

I have long blonde silky hair, blue crystal eyes and such a pale complexion. On the outside, you see a typical girl but on the inside, you see a girl struggling to find out who she really is and trying to survive her suffering. For 8 long years I lived not knowing who I am or how I survived the wreck of the S.S. Mysteria. Every day, I live with the fear of remembering something terrible, but yet at the same time; I wanted it to happen, so bad. No normal person could live with this for so many years, but yet, I have survived.

"What kept my very heart and soul going for so long? Why does my soul suffer but yet my heart still thrives." I thought softly to myself aloud. My heart lives for something and that something is out there, waiting for me. When I find it, I'm going to hold on, for without it, I'll not survive the next day.

Today was Saturday, so I didn't have to go to work. I hated my job, being a waitress at a café, being paid minimum wage, which barely pays enough for this hole I live in. I sighed and walked over to my table; I poured some green tea into a mug and looked over at the Newspaper Ads. I kept scanning it over until I found this one article that caught my eye. It was about a farm.

_A farm, my memories, my head feels a bit little funny_……

The ad read:

_Lush Green Pasture, fully equipped with a barn, chicken house, stable, and a cozy home. Located in Mineral Town, a small town full of loving neighbors and a clean atmosphere. River runs along side the farm and has a field just waiting to spring new life. The price is free! No charges except a seasonal tax of 1/3 your crops to the village. _

_To accept this offer, please mail this ad to Mayor Thomas, Mineral Town. _

I couldn't believe my eyes, this farm sounds like grandfather's! Well...whatever amnesia would let me remember of it...

_Hmmm, Mineral Town..._

I looked around my apartment and saw how horrible the city sounded compared to this town.

"It can't be worse than this dump. I guess I can--Ah!!"

My head raced, steel drums pounded on my temple area it felt like it was going to explode. I fell to the ground, grasping my head to hopefully ease its pain but to no prevail.

_Ah!! Ugh!! Make it stop! _

My feet all of sudden gave out and I heard my mug crash to the floor. My eyesight suddenly darkened and I felt the floor's surface bang against my head.

_I don't even think, my heart can even take this anymore. _

_"Find the lifeboats!! We have to save the women and children!!" The captain shouted to his crew._

"_Captain! There's no time! There's this island into view, should we sail towards it?! "Shouted a nearby sailor._

_The captain looked over and yelled " What kind of question is that?! We won't make it over there with the S.S.Mysteria in this shape; we have to get the lifeboats! _

_People rushed over to the boats, some shoving and many falling overboard in result. Screams and yells of agony could be heard in every aspect of the ship. Some of fear of death, some already mourning death of loved ones._

"_We're doomed, there is no way we can save them all, lets at least try to get over to that island , Captain ! " another sailor shouted . The captain however, ignored them, and fell to his knees with a sign of disbelief in his eyes. His whole dream, his whole life, gone because of a stupid mistake._

"_What island would she be?!" he shouted, not moving from his state._

"_By the map and location I say it'd be, Mineral Town" _

_The ship sailed and tried to aim for Mineral Town, but the wind kept it back. No matter how much it tried, it wouldn't reach the borders and with the slight glimpse of hope fading away, the ship slowly faded beneath the waters. _

* * *

I regained consciousness and slowly staggered to my feet and looked back at the ad. Tears filling my eyes of how vivid the memory was.

_My past…is horrible._

_Mineral Town... , that's the place in this ad. _

My fingers slowly caressed the outline of the writing.

_I'll give this a try and it the meantime , I want answers to what happened to the S.S.Mysteria , my brother , and...me . _

* * *

So, what'd you all think?? I'm sorry if it's a little sucky but give me a break, it's my first chapter and it'll get much better I promise! I'll try to update every time I can but this story will be loooonnnnggg , I mean , I might have to divide this story up into Part 1 , Part 2 , fanfictions since that's how long its gonna be but not all the chapters would be short like this one . Don't worry, there is gonna be a lot of romance in here and drama also ;) . Ooohhh, the drama! Please review ! And cya next time !


	2. Chapter 2

Wee! Chapter 2 is up! I'm so glad I got good reviews , I'm glad everyone likes this! I also surprised that I finished writing this so fast , so here it is ! Chapter 2 !

**I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 2

_My heart is…very fragile. No one can understand my pain; No one can even know why I cry in the night, they couldn't possibly. But, if there is a chance, just one chance to find true happiness, a chance to relieve myself of this burden, I'll embrace it and hopefully, forget I've ever had Amnesia…_

With only a rucksack to my back, a ticket in hand and a new set of overalls, I approached the docks. The last day of winter and the feel of spring rapidly approaching lingers in the air. I looked around, there was barely anyone on the docks and the only ship, or in this case ferry, was the one that leads to Mineral Town. I starting walking towards it, and all of a sudden had the feeling I've done this before.

The wind blowing hard against my body and with my long hair swaying in the wind, I looked up at the ferry. It was small, but it was a decent size to carry a few passengers. The wind kept blowing and I suddenly felt my ticket slip through my hand.

"Oh no!!! " I shouted as my ticket blew in the breeze. I panicked; it would fall into the water!

_NO!!!_

Before I could think, a stranger around my age, wearing brown traveler clothes jumped in front of me and caught it with one hand. He had his hair tied back in a brown ponytail and his amber colored eyes carried an emotionless expression when he caught it.

" ..Here" he said, handing me my ticket, avoiding eye contact.

Without speaking, I took it quietly from his hand.

" Um …thank you" I said, quite a bit embarrassed.

He didn't respond and just boarded the ferry to Mineral Town.

_That was so strange, he didn't even look at me but yet he was so kind…_

_Also, that look in his eyes….._

"You Miss, you boarding this ferry?" My concentration broke as I heard a voice from behind me.

_It can't be!_

I swerved my head around, so fast that my long hair brushed along my face that it stung.

"Uh, yes, yes I am "I answered

It wasn't the captain, it was someone else. He looked older than me, probably in his late 40s. Extremely buff, and wore nothing but workout clothes and a towel around his neck. He looked me square in the eye and said flatly:

"Well then, you better move along." He began as he was about to walk away

"Err, um, do you know where the captain is?" I asked with a small stutter

_After all, I need to know where to set my stuff and confirm my ticket._

He turned around and laughed " Girl, I AM the captain"

I just stared at him, he looked nothing like one. Trying to keep a straight face, a chuckle escaped through my mouth.

"What, you don't believe me? Look, I may not appeal to one but I most certainly know the waters from Mineral Town and back. Now, might I ask, who are YOU? "

"I'm Claire, and I'm going to take over the Mineral Town Farm." I answered with complete confidence, staring at him right in the eye.

Now it was the man's turn to stare. He just looked at me and started laughing.

"You ?! A city girl? Ha-ha! That's funnier than seeing Karen trying to cook a gourmet meal! "

He started laughing hysterically and rage overcame me, red in my face.

"What's so funny about that, I think I can do a great job!"

_How dare he mock me!! He doesn't even know me!_

My mind struck and then I suddenly felt ashamed, a more softened expression on my face.

_But neither do I remember myself as well..._

I looked at him and he was on the verge on laughing to the floor. I sweat-dropped, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I normal city girl do this?!" I bellowed and kicked him right were it hurts.

It worked and he fell to the floor, in pain. At first I marveled at my work then I grew sorry.

"H-hey, I'm sorry, are you alright?? I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just um..." I drooped down to him and helped him up from the docks.

_Great, now I think the other passengers are staring at me. What a great first impression..._

"I'm fine "He got up to his knees and looked at me carefully as if he knew me or something "….Are you? Nah, it couldn't be, you can't possibly be her..." I was confused, here I am, a girl of age 18, bring a masculine 40 year old to his knees and all he can think about is some girl? There was a long silence when he all of a sudden changed the subject.

"Claire, that's your name right?" he said

"Yes" I simply replied

"You seem to have a fiery spirit, you'll do well, I'm sorry for judging you."

That's all he said and walked away but then turned around and yelled

"My name is Zack; by the way, I'll be your shipper every day for as long as you run that farm"

"Thanks Zack "I yelled back "Oh wait!"

He looked at me with surprise.

"Where do I set my stuff?"

-------------

I looked around the captain's room, Zack seemed to have noticed that I was the only female aboard and the ship only had two lodging rooms, one for the passengers and the other for the captain. Looking around, the interior was quite feminine for a captain's room. The walls were a soft blue and the flooring had a nice white carpet to it as well. To my right I saw a small cot like bed and to my left, a small water basin to wash my face. I walked over to it and looked inside and I saw my reflection.

"Here I am, no turning back now" I reassured my reflection and smiled at myself,

_One step closer to finding out my past, and maybe my future. _

I giggled and walked away but a turn in the ship made me fall to the side of the wall.

"Ah!" It pushed me to the side of the wall and it forced me to fall to my knees. Leaning against the wall and rubbing my head gently, I looked up to see a picture of a grand ship. Curiosity over taking me, I got up and looked at it. A light purple coloring with a great silver lining boarded the huge

Ship-like vessel.

_So Familiar..._

Under the portrait was a small gold plague and it read:

'_May the S.S. Mysteria rest in peace and all its passengers with it' _

My heart snapped and any happiness that I had faded away, this was the ship I went on, the ship that _I survived. _For a few moments I just stared at it, awaiting Amnesia to overtake me, but strangely, it didn't this time.

"So many questions, but no answers" I weakly whispered with a hint of a faint laugh.

Not being able to bear the image any longer, I turned away and went to look over the few possessions I had.

I rummaged through and my heart began to beat rapidly. I lost it, my most precious possession...

_No, it can't be gone! No, Please!!! Could have it fallen when the ship turned?! _

I franticly looked through everything and suddenly grew relieved when I finally saw it under the one pocket of my rucksack.

I pulled it out, a long pink silk ribbon. Taking it and holding it close to my heart, I felt a hint shade of crimson appear across my face. I had to for a long time, for as long as amnesia has controlled me, I think. Never wearing it though, I always still kept it close to me however I could. How I got it? I don't know, the memory must have slipped away because of the amnesia. How I look forward to the day when I remember who gave me this, for that person must be someone who must have loved me very dearly…

_What does it feel like, to be loved...? _

_Please find me.., I need you.._

Putting it carefully away, nice and tucked in the pocket it was originally in. I began to go over all my other supplies, yup, everything was in order. I jumped back on my cot then and started thinking of my new life.

_What if no one likes me? No, everything will be fine, It's a new start, a new… me_

I sat up and I looked around the room, I saw an old wooden clock.

"11:00pm I guess I should get ready for bed now "I sighed and went into my rucksack for my night gown but just then a turn came and banged my head against the wall.

"Owww, FINE! If that's how you want it, I just won't change!! "I gave a pout and flung myself to my bed. I turned off my lamp and just stared at my rucksack for a while in the darkness, in it I saw my ribbon slightly peeking out from its pocket

"_Who__ are you?_" I whispered to myself. And so, I just lay there, thinking about that mysterious person who gave me that ribbon, until my eyes slowly closed.

-----

"_No! Stop!!!! Where you taking him?!" I screamed as the assistant aides at the orphanage restrained me back. _

" _He's going to a better place , a family has come to adopt him." Said the head of the orphanage, who all the children called "Mother". I rapidly looked over to the window, seeing them put Jack in a car. _

_Why didn't he tell me?! Why didn't he even say goodbye?! _

_Tears filled my eyes, as I broke free from the aides' grasp and lunged forward towards the door but Mother restrained me back _

" _Stop it ! You are only going make it harder for him!" she shouted._

"_NO! NO!" I shut my eyes , tears filling them " JACK!!JACK!!COME BACK!!!!!!"_

_**-----**_

"NO!!!!DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!" I shouted as I sprang up from my pillow, tears in my eyes, myarm extended out as if I was reaching for something.

_Was that a memory, yes, I think it was..._

I gripped my sheets in my hands and suddenly began to cry.

"I've never even got the chance to say goodbye…" I hiccupped as tears ran down my cheeks.

I was interrupted by the sound of pounding on the door.

"Are you alright?! "Shouted a young man's voice.

I quickly got out of bed and opened the door. There stood the traveler who helped me with my ticket on the docks the other day, he seemed like he ran quite a distance and was panting, leaning one arm against the frame of the door.

"Y-yes, I'm alright…" I quickly said a little bit embarrassed.

"Okay, ...just want to make sure" he said and was about the walk away but I all of a sudden grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked shocked and I in fact, was a little shocked too.

_Why did I do that? Crap! I have to think of something!_

"Um, thank you so very much, for um, worrying about me and helping me on the docks." I said letting go of his arm.

"I was just worried, ..it was nothing" he said looking away.

"But it was! It was something! You didn't have to, but you did!" I shouted.

He didn't say anything and that's when I said

"Since I probably can't get back to sleep now, why don't we go up on the deck and look at the stars? I hear there so beautiful on the ocean." I asked.

He all of a sudden grew a little bit crimson but I was too got up in my thoughts to notice it.

"..W-well"

"C-mon! It'll be fun! "I shouted with glee as I grabbed his arm again and dragged him towards the direction that would lead to the steps that would lead to the deck before he could even finish. I kept on giggling as he managed avoiding poles that would stick out from the ceiling that I easily avoided.

"What's your name by the way" I asked as I kept running.

" Cliff…" he said

" Oh! My name's Claire, look we're almost there!" As we approached the steps

_You don't know how good it feels,_

" _**Are you alright?!"**_

_To know that someone actually cares..._

_Thank you…Cliff._

So , did you like it ? I particularly like this chapter a lot cause it introduces Claire's ribbon , which is very important . I'm sorry if I left it with a little cliff-over , but I guess I'll might have to update quicker then ;we'll just see how much time I have ;). I didn't realize how long this chapter sorta is, but it was worth it ! Please review and I'll cya next chapter !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, chapter 3 is up, yay

Hey everyone, chapter 3 is up, yay! Oh , before I begin , I would like to apologize cuz when I read over chapter 2 after I posted it , I noticed a lot of errors ( sorry ! ) . Oh , and when I said hang-over at the end , I meant to write cliff-hanger ( sorry again ! ) . Lol, anyway, here's chapter 3! Hope you like it!

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 3

Still dragging Cliff by the hand, we reached the deck and I came to a sudden halt, which caused Cliff to stumble.

"What's wron-?"

"Kya! It so pretty!! " I interrupted, causing Cliff to almost fall over from the outburst.

There before us stood the water, gently rocking back and forth. The stars, high above in the deep night sky, gave off a luminescent glow which reflected off into the waters below them. As this occurred, the bright moon shined over them, as if it was the ocean's protector.

I gently laughed to myself,

_There was never anything so beautiful in the city…_

Awe and glee overtaking me, I ran up to the rails and placed my feet on the bottom rail, then my hands on the top so that I was perfectly balanced upon it.

"H-hey, be careful…." Cliff said as he approached the railing as well and leaned forward against the rails.

I just laughed, "Don't worry, I'm perfectly balanced, see?" I removed my hands from the rails and raised them above my head, which caused Cliff's eyes to widen and let out a quick gasp.

I put my hands back in place and giggle again.

"Heehee, you really do care" I said playfully. He just looked away with a very light shade of crimson on his face.

"Don't be ashamed, it's a nice thing…to care for someone." I gently reassured with a smile on my face. He looked at me for a moment and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back, then turned my head back up at the sky and complete awe overshadowed my expression.

_They're so beautiful, the stars…_

"The stars really are so beautiful when they're free to shine." I said, not averting my gaze from the sight. The stars kept on shining brightly, as if there was nothing that could stop them. I couldn't help but feel a bit envious.

_I really do yearn to have that kind of courage, to let nothing stop you from living…, to live without this pain…_

I placed a hand to my heart and my eyes softened.

_I want to be free but, I can't…I just can't……_

"Claire, are you okay?" Cliff asked, seeming a little hesitate from speaking.

I quickly snapped back to reality and smiled at him, "Yes, I was just in awe, that's all…"

He looked at me and I could tell that he knew I was lying. He stared at me for a few moments, and there was a long silence.

"So," I began, getting of the rails as it was starting to make my feet uncomfortable, "what are your plans with Mineral Town , Cliff?"

Instead of looking at me, he looked up at the sky, as if he was reminiscing something in particular.

_That look in his eyes, it's so familiar…_

"To find something, I guess…, how 'bout you?" He finally answered after I brief moment, still keeping his sight on the stars.

My heart raced, should I tell him? Should I tell him the truth, all the truth?

' _**Are you alright?!'**_

'_**But it was! It was something! You didn't have to, but you did!' **_

_All these years, I bottled up my true feelings, thinking no one would really care, but you did, you really cared…even if you showed it in the smallest ways…_

"I'm going to take over the Mineral Town farm," I finally answer, He gave a brief smile and was about to leave when I finally finished "A-and…..." He turned around , my heart rate increased. "And…. to recover my memories…"

His eyes widened and he quickly turned to face me, "...what do you mean?" he asked gently.

I took a deep breath and looked back out to the sea, "For 8 years I lived not knowing who I really am…, I'm 18 now so I don't know anything about my childhood. I figured out I have amnesia, …and every time I remember a fragment of my past," I paused to quickly recover my breath, all these years of never speaking about my illness, I never knew it was this hard to talk about…but yet, it felt so good to lift this burden. "Every time I'd remember, I'd suffer blackouts and render unconscious for as long as it would take."

"How long for what to take?" he asked in a comforting tone.

I looked back to face him and I could tell that tears were swelling up in my eyes. "However long that amnesia would be satisfied… taking its toll on me. I want to… remember… so bad…!" I cried , completely losing myself. "But I can't, not this way!" I wept, finding myself buried in my hands, hot tears strolling off my cheeks.

In the midst of my crying, I felt strong reassuring arms around me. I slowly opened my wet eyes to see that Cliff pulled my into a comforting embrace.

"Don't cry, please don't cry… You have to be strong-"

"But you don't understand!" I cried, weeping into his shoulder.

"I do! I do understand what its like to loose something important!" He didn't speak for a few moments, and I felt the wind gently pull my hair in the breeze.

_That looks in his eyes…_

"Please don't think that you're alone, you are never alone..."

_I know that look…_

"So whenever you feel like crying, instead of bottling up your emotions…"

_His eyes…_

"…let them out, and make room for happy memories…"

_His eyes…are just like mine, we're the same…_

I let go of his embrace and wiped the tears from my eyes. His words…, were so comforting.

"Thank you Cliff…that really helped me" I said, my eyes still red from my tears.

"…You're welcome" he said with a small smile.

_The eyes of those who are lost, who lost something very dear to them. But it's true what you say, I'll try to be strong…it'll be hard, but…I'll still try…_

Completely washing my face of my tears, I put on a bright smile and said cheerily "After all, we really are great friends!"

"…Huh?" he asked, somehow the shyness he had returned to him.

"You helped me so much! And you didn't have too, only friends would do that…"

"I guess…" he managed to say.

"Hey, don't act like its such a bad thing!" I retorted "You'll have my back and I'll have yours! We'll be there for each other! " I said with a bright smile on my face and I stuck out my hand as a friendly gesture.

After a brief moment, he slowly took my hand. I giggled, "That settles it then!

He smiled at me briefly and gave out a small yawn," Well…I'm heading back.., see you later, Claire." He began as he walked towards the steps that would leave back to the lodging rooms.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow! " I waved back, still keeping a smile on my face. When he was out of sight, my smile disappeared and my eyes softened.

_He's just like me; we both lost something very important in our lives…_

_If we stick together, then somehow, we'll find what were looking forward and maybe, just maybe, that expression in our eyes…_

… _will never appear again…_

I looked out back at sea to see that a small island was coming into view.

"Wait for me …I'm coming…" I looked at the view for a few more moments and turned back towards the steps. I was tired, and I needed some rest for what would lay ahead of me the next morning.

* * *

Did you guys like it? It was soo fun to write! The only hard part for me was to write how Claire would tell Cliff her illness since its such a delicate thing. I was intending to make Chapter 4 and Chapter 3 combined but well , this chapter is suppose to be super delicate and I thought it deserved its own chapter. Please review and I hope you look forward to the next chapter ! Cya then time !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, yay! Sorry for the wait …too much school work, ugh! Well , besides it all , I got it up and that's all that matters ! Here it is ! Enjoy !! This chapter may be a little long, so you might want to get a snack before you read it, lol!

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

-----

Chapter 4

"_So child, what yer name is?" The captain asked, completely snapping me out of my thoughts._

"_Um…Claire" I answered a little shakily. I threw my hands behind my back, concealing my ticket. If he found out that I had no family, that I was a lone child boarding the ship…he might send me back…and I'll never see… brother…again._

"_Claire, well that's a wonderful name! Why, I haven't heard that kind of name in over who knows when!" he smiled, causing me to smile too. He really was like my grandfather…_

"_So, where's your family?" He finally asked a question I hoped that my ears would never hear. He looked at me suspiciously and even though that millions of people seemed to be hustling and bustling across the piers, I felt truly alone…_

_I have no family…and the family that I did had…_

_My eyes softened and I lowered my head, tears flowing gracefully down my cheeks. _

_And the family that I had…was taken away from me! _

_Everything, my whole life! There was not even a single thing I could do…_

_The captain quickly reacted to my tears because he picked me up and placed me on his shoulders._

"_W-What are you doing?" I asked, a little shaken from my crying. _

"_Well Claire, I can tell from your tears…that your orphaned, aren't you?"_

_He consoled, somehow loosing his captain like slang. _

_My eyes widened, he knows, he really knows…, and he's going to send me back!_

"_PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK!" I cried, causing a few people to stop in their tracks, "I'll do anything…to get on this ship." I managed to say through my tears, Tears that no longer falling gracefully down my cheeks but seemed to be overflowing out of my eyes. _

"_Why, would I send you back? You obviously seemed to really want to go on this ship, don't you?" _

_I wiped my tears and nodded. I needed to go on this ship, I have to see you again, I have to see you …Jack…_

"_Then you can stay with me!" The captain said as he looked up at me cheerfully._

"_W-what?"_

"_Of course! Just because I'm the captain of this ship, doesn't mean that I can't have some company. I'll give you a first class lodging, all to yourself. What do you say?" _

_I thought this over for a while, if I'm a first class passenger, then my chances of finding Jack would definitely increase. This captain may be extremely helpful…_

"_Okay Captain!" I answered happily._

"_That's the spirit! Now let's go!" Still sitting on his shoulders, we boarded the ship and looked back out to the crowd. Many people waved goodbye, some even waving white tissues in the air. _

"_Captain Greg! Its time to take her to sea!" shouted one of the sailors._

"_Aye it'd be! Ready Claire?" He asked, regaining his slang._

"_Ready!" I shouted gleefully, he set me down and patted me on the head. He went towards the other sailors and shouted out loud: _

"_Take__** the S.S. Mysteria on her first Maiden Voyage!" **_

_I all of a sudden felt the ship move under my feet and many cheers could be heard from the crowds below. _

_I, however, was not a bit at all interested. Jack was here somewhere and I have to find him…as soon as I can…_

"_Claire, ya coming?" The captain asked _

"_Y-Yeah" I took one last look back at the crowds, and went to catch up with the captain. _

_Wait for me Jack…I'm coming…_

_-----_

My tear-filled eyes slowly opened to the sound of Zack pounding on my door.

_The same dream again…_

"Hey Claire! Get up! " he shouted, a little irritated.

"Just a few more minutes…." I moaned to myself and buried my face in my pillow.

"C'mon Claire! Everyone else is already off the ship!"

"_**WHAT?!" **_I screamed, bursting out of my cot. Any concern of my dream temporarily disappeared as I ran through my cabin like a teen late for class.

I quickly grabbed my rucksack, my only luggage, and ran to the door. As I was about to reach for the knob, my glance turned to the portrait of the S.S. Mysteria. I stared at it for only a few moments, but those few moments, seemed like an eternity.

_A lifetime of memories, a life so changed…All because of you…_

I smiled to myself a sad smile and then I quickly ran out to the deck.

_I have this feeling, that I'll never be able to escape that ship…_

Zack was right; I was the only one on the ferry! Zack himself was on the docks, standing there with an angry expression on his face.

"Hey! Give me a break! I'm not use to waking up this early!" I shouted, already knowing what he was thinking. I walked off the ferry and onto the docks and stood there right on front of him, a pout on my lips.

The angry expression all of a sudden left from his face and he just gave a hardy laugh. I sweat-dropped again, was he going to make fun of me,_ again_?

"Claire," He said in between his laughs "It's already 10:00am; farmers normally get up at 6:00am!"

My jaw dropped, he was serious, dead serious. He laughed at my expression and patted my back and reassured "Don't worry; you'll get use to it. That is, if you're determined..."

"I AM determined! There is no doubt about it!" I declared a hint of pride in my tone.

_Anything to rid of this burden, I'll do anything…_

"That's what I like to hear! Now let's-" Before he could even finish, I jolted past him, my hair flowing in the breeze.

"Hey, where you going?!" He shouted, with extreme anger rising to his face.

"To my farm, I have to see it! " I shouted back. I ran up the steps that I presumed would lead to a town square.

_I'm sorry, but I can't wait. I'm this close and nothing can hold me back, I have to remember my past…_

I closed my eyes as I ran into the square. Images of my brother, the captain, and the childhood tears I cried flashed in my mind.

_I have to remember…why I'm like this…and…_

The vision of my pink ribbon appeared, almost dancing across my memories, and I felt tears stream down my closed eyes.

_And…to find you…whoever you are…_

Right in the midst of my thoughts, I felt some stuck on my one foot, causing it to stay in place while my body pressed forward, and my body went flying forward. I opened my eyes. Any tears that were on my face suddenly vanished and shock took its place.

I shrieked as I came closer to crashing down on a wooden table, filled with many gooey rice cakes. I went flying and the rice cakes with me. I closed my eyes out of fear and the smooth paved surface banged hard against my back. If that wasn't enough, mounds of sticky cake splattered all over my hair and my body. Slowly opening my eyes, I was in complete horror.

There I sat, a table crashed to its side and rice cake all over my face and hair. To make matters worse, I seemed to have interrupted a festival and all the villagers were staring directly at me!

_Oh…No… I got to think of something! And Fast! _

"My rice cake…" A girl around my age said, a little bit of distress in her voice. She seemed a little tomboyish, orange hair tied back into a neat braid, a white ribbon complimenting the style. Just like me, she wore overalls, but with a yellow shirt underneath.

"Ann! Now is not the time to worry about your cake!" another girl shouted. She appeared very casual, blue jean shorts and a purple vest. She had long flowing dirty blonde hair but her two front bangs were bright blonde just like mine. She shot the girl an annoyed look and helped me off the floor.

Three much older women came up to me, an expression of worry on there face. All had very distinct traits to themselves. One had her hair braided back into a tight bun, the other had short black hair that grew to her shoulders, and the last one had a perm like style that puffed to the side.

"Are you alright, dear?" the short haired woman asked. She tried picking out gobs of cake out of my hair but most of it wouldn't budge from my locks. By this time most of the villagers, mostly the men, left to do other more important things, such as talking to themselves. However, the women stayed and so did the five girls around my age.

"It won't come out, it's stuck in there good!" shouted a pink haired girl. She stood there with her hands on her hips, a frustrated expression on her face. She wore a simple white blouse and a long red skirt. Over that she wore a black bodice that tightly hugged her hips. Her pink haired curled in every aspect of her locks and flowed down her lower back.

"_**No!**_**,"** I took a lock of my hair that was covered in cake and held it tight in my hands. "My hair…"

"THERE YOU ARE!!!!"

Everyone turned their attention to the entrance to the beach and there stood a very pissed Zack. He marched right up to me, a thunder in each of his steps. He stopped right when he was in front of me and gave me an evil glare.

"I thought I told you NOT TO RUN AHEAD, now look what you did Claire!!" He shouted right in my face that I almost fell over from the outburst. The five other girls nearly did as well.

"Uh well, EXCUSE ME! But I really wanted to see the farm and for your information, **you didn't say anything about running ahead**!" I got him there, he just stood there speechless. I, on the other hand, was panting from the outburst. The woman with the puffed hair got between us, and looked at me from head to toe.

"Now now Zack, calm down! The girl didn't obviously mean to cause any trouble," She looked over at me and I nodded up and down quickly agreeing with her completely, she turned back to Zack and finished "and it's definitely not helping the situation."

"But-" He began but was cut off by the other woman with a tightly braided bun.

"No buts, look at her, she's on the verge on crying the poor thing. Karen, Popuri, Ann, Elli, Mary!" The girls stopped helping me with my hair and looked over, " Please take-um I'm sorry , what was your name again? " She asked.

"Claire…" I stated, a little shaken in my voice.

_Out of all the things that could happen to me, I had to get sticky globs of rice cake in my hair! This was not how I wanted my first day to go…_

"Yes, Girls, please take Claire to the hot springs and help her with her situation."

"Alright!" They all answered in unison. The all grabbed my arms and began leading me out of the square.

"B-But, that mess I made…" I looked over my shoulder and saw the mess I did in fact make.

"Don't worry!" said a short brown haired girl, she seemed to be a nurse, judging by her blue midwife's dress. "The others would take care of it." They led me to a path, and I looked over to see two farms.

_They both seem so happily pleasant, I wonder if my farm would be like this…_

They led me across a bridge and took me towards the forest area, where only a log cabin stood was any sign of man-made material. The rest was trees towering over the earth, flowers flourished in plots spread out across the lush grass.

"Kya! It's so pretty, almost like a dream…I wonder if my farm would be like this." I looked over at the scenery in complete awe, while the others just looked at me.

"Your name's Claire right?" the girl with the purple vest asked

And I turned around to see that the others were waiting for my response.

"Um, yes. I plan on taking over Mineral Farm!" I said with a bright smile spread across my face.

They all stood there, wide eyed. "W-What? Is there something wrong?" I asked, a little worried.

"N-No!" shouted the tomboyish girl, "We're just surprised that someone would actually want the farm, that's all."

"Why would no one want the farm?" I asked a bit puzzled.

_Are they hiding something?_

"No reason! Just saying!" She finished, giving off a nervous laugh.

_They are…_

I sweat dropped. This was going to be one rough first day. "Well, what are your names?" I looked over at them, and they all smiled.

"I'm Karen, My parents run the supermarket here; please stop by for some seeds." She smiled and I could tell that she was a sincere and honest person.

"I'm Popuri! My mom runs the Poultry Farm, since your taking over that farm, you should come visit for some chickens!" shouted the pink-haired girl.

"I'm Elli, and I'm the midwife of this town, I'm also the doctor's assistant." The brown-haired calmly, "Please don't over work you in the farm, okay?"

"Alright…" I answered

"I'm Ann; my father runs the inn/local bar. You should really visit for a drink or something!" the orange-haired girl responded.

"A drink?" I asked a little bit puzzled

"Yeah, you know, do you drink alcohol?" Karen asked

"Well, not as much, but I do every once in a while" I responded

"Oh, that's great!" Ann rejoiced, " But here's a tip; If you want a drink , you better get some before Karen drinks it all!"

Karen nudged Ann right in the gut and Ann just gave off a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of her head in the process.

"I-I'm Mary, I'm the librarian in town. Please stop by for a book if you have time." murmured a shy woman. She wore a long blue dress with a white blouse underneath. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and glasses graced the frame of her nose.

"I'll love to see the books!" I gleefully said,

_They might contain something useful …for unlocking my past…_

"Oi!" Karen shouted " We'd better you to the hot spring before the cake hardens!"

They all hurried me down a path and there stood a waterfall and a wooden hut like area. The directed me inside and Popuri turned to face me.

"Don't freak, okay?" She reassured

"Huh-?" In, I swear, a nano-second, they tore of my overalls and shoved me in the spring.

I fell face first in, causing the water to splash.

"It's hot!" I shouted as I resurfaced my head from the steaming water.

"That's the point, look; the steam melted the cake off." Karen pointed out; she knelt on her knees so that she was eye level with me as she pointed to me hair.

I gasped as I looked down to see my reflection, it really was gone! My hair was back to its shiny sleekly self!

"Kya, thank you!" I shouted, bursting with happiness.

"It was no problem!" Ann smiled cheerfully.

"Claire, are you going to participate in the Goddess Festival? Since you're going to be a resident in town?" Popuri asked

"Goddess Festival? What's that?" I asked while splashing some more water onto my hair.

All the girls gasped and looked at me "…You mean you don't know the Goddess Festival?" Mary asked, I shook my head.

"Well, it's this ceremony commemorating the Harvest Goddess. All of us, besides the goddess chosen last year, does a dance dress it traditional gowns and after that the goddess last year will perform a dance solo. After her dance, she'll pick out the goddess for next year and then she'll be crowned the goddess. There so much dancing and its so much fun!" Karen explained

_A Goddess Festival? Commemorating the Goddess? The very Goddess who granted me with this torture…? How could I?_

"I don't know…"

They all gave me puppy dog eyes and I sweat dropped from the expression.

"Please Claire! If you participate, then it'll be so much more fun! Someone new would spice up the festival for sure!" Ann pleaded

"We'll help you with the dances! C'mon please! Manna and everyone would help too!" Popuri said, trying to sound convincing.

"Well…I'll guess I'll try it then…" I said as I gave in.

_But then again…She must have had a good reason for this, my amnesia. Even if it seemed very unlikely…right?_

They all jumped and cheered.

"Thanks so much Claire!" Elli said, as she helped me out of the spring.

"When does this start?" I asked, finally getting back in my overalls.

"Well, Spring 8th actually. We are starting preparations tomorrow so we'll meet up with you then!" Karen compromised

"Okay!" I smiled, I was only here for a couple of hours and I was already warmly invited by others…

_Maybe we could all…_

I looked up at the sky and I could tell it was already noon.

"I think I should go check out the farm, you know, to get settled and all" I mentioned and the five girls looked at each other, as if they knew something.

"Alright, we'll be seeing you!" Popuri said

"Mineral Farm is right up that path" Karen said as she pointed towards the north.

"Okay, thanks!" I said as I ran towards that direction.

"Good Luck!" They all shouted, Popuri seeming to stand out with her bubbly voice.

…_we all could be friends._

I waved back, a bright smile on my face, and ran across a bridge. I just kept running. I knew that every inch I took, I was one step closer to finding out my past…, a step closer to finding my destiny…

_So long…I lived in the dark, and it seemed the light would never return. But once again, the light appeared, and I was finally able to see …how much my tears comforted me…in the dead silence of the hollowed nights…_

_I'm tired of it! I need a reason-!_

The image of my ribbon appeared and I felt tears to come to my eyes once again.

_I need a reason to live through the night…_

_I know that __**you **__are part of it…_

My feet approached solid ground and I looked at my surroundings. Coming to a screeching halt, my eyes widened to what there was before me.

Phew! That was a long chapter, 12 pages!!! Oh, a cliffhanger! But I bet if you played the game you know what caused Claire to stop. I made this chapter long because I didn't update in a while, so I hope you liked it! See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up! YAY!! This chapter may be a tad bit on the short side but that's only because I want the story's events to be spread out. Here it is, hope you enjoy it!

----

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

---

Chapter 5

I could barely feel my legs as I walked along the deserted field. Even though I finally managed to reach the upper entrance to the farm, it all seemed impossible to even keep my eyes off the barren and deserted field that spread out across my farm. It was vast, that was true, but from the looks of it, there were far more words to describe it then I could imagine.

There before me, the vast field was laid out on the entire property. Huge boulders were spread out across the land, and whenever there wasn't a boulder in site, there was a stump happily taking its place, obnoxiously spreading its now dead roots around its territory. Besides the stumps were various collections of branches and small stones, almost seeming to clutter in every possible space imaginable. There was also…

_Weeds, Oh goddess, the weeds! _

Multiple weeds sprang to life and flourished in every crack, every space, and any room at all that anything else would leave unattended. My jaw dropped, this was definitely NOT the farm the ad described. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic though…

_This farm…is sort of like me…Neglected…lost…_

I closed my eyes as I took in my own thoughts.

_Just how I feel…whenever there is no hope._

"Hey! No trespassing!" a short, stubby voice scolded.

I turned around quickly, the sound of the voice automatically breaking my thoughts. I quickly gasped, what seemed to be the mayor of the town stood there before me, an annoyed expression on his face. His face as red as his suit.

Said man approached me with his arms crossed, foot tapping. I quickly pulled out my ad and handed it to him, a worried expression on my face. He curiously took it from my hands and looked at it with great intrigue.

I all of a sudden found myself twiddling my fingers anxiously behind my back. This was the _MAYOR_ of the town, the one who could easily reject me and send me back…

_Please…_

My heart quickened, and I just kept watching him read the ad.

_Please…don't reject me. You don't know how much I need this…how much I …want this… _

He looked up at me, looked back at the field, and back at me again. A chuckle managed to escape through his mustached lips and it soon developed into an uncontrollable laughter.

"W-What's so funny?!" I ordered, although with a hint of caution in my voice. If he's going to make fun of me…I swear I'll-I'll…

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm just so surprised how easy it was to trick city folk, that's all!" He laughed, trying to maintain his balance.

"TRICK_**?!" **_I screamed, a flock of birds flying into the air as a result.

"That's right! " He reminded me, "You city people are so easily deceived."

I gasped; he did not just go there!

_Oh…, IT'S ON! _

I found an old hammer lying around in the grass (which was surprisingly green and lush compared to the field) and started to charge up everyone ounce of energy I had.

"…3" I began, my eyes into little slits.

_How dare you…_

"W-W-Wait!! Hold on! "The mayor pleaded. He quickly gave up all his laughter and replaced it with fear, and probably, shock.

_Take away my hope…_

I closed my eyes and I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

…_without a chance to even grasp it?!?!_

"…2" I continued, my voice a little shaken, my eyes still shut.

"Just listen to me! The only reason I fluffed up the ad is because no one would take over the farm if they would see it in this state! We are desperate for a farmer, please, I didn't mean too!" He rambled quickly, most of his words slurring into the next.

"…1" I charged up and slammed the hammer. He screamed, pulling his arms over his head for protection. After a few moments, he looked up to see the hammer only a few inches away from his face. Behind the hammer, there I stood with a huge grin on my face.

_But, if there's a chance…_

"Why didn't you just say so?" I said, a gleeful smile on me face.

"What?! You mean you'd actually take over this dump?" he asked, dumfounded.

I set the hammer down and look towards the field. I couldn't help but smile, although it wasn't a happy smile, but a smile of comfort one would give to one another.

"I don't see it as a dump …more like a life needing to be replenished. Don't you think? After all, it's not like I have anything better in the city…" I replied simply, not keeping my eyes off the field.

…_but a chance to find true happiness…then maybe…just maybe…_

He looked up at me with a surprise expression on his face. I looked towards him, awaiting his response. He just stood there, eyes closed, pondering my words.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then I guess it'll be best for you to take over Mineral Farm! To be honest, you're the only one who didn't reject the farm, you must be desperate…

"You have no idea…" I smirked

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing! Thank you so much! I swear I'll do my best!" I answered happily, "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Ah, glad to hear it. Well, as of now, you're the farmer and we all hope the best. Be sure to head to town for necessary essentials and you'll be fine!" He shook my hand and was about to leave, but before he did he turned around and mentioned "My name is Mayor Thomas by the way. We really are expecting much from you, um-"

"Claire" I answered already knowing what he was thinking in that over stuffed red top hat of his.

"Claire, good luck." With that, he turned and went back to the village. Probably to go make sure the mess I caused was taken care of.

I turned back towards the wasteland of the farm and tears filled my eyes. These tears, however, were not of grief, despair, or even frustration but of happiness…of hope.

_Just maybe…I'll forget I've ever had Amnesia…_

I feel back to sit down, today was certainly exhausting! My thoughts broke when that same irritated voice broke my thought.

"Hey, there you are!" I turned around to see Zack there, a little annoyed.

"Oh…hi" I laughed sheepishly, awaiting the scolding I know I would receive.

"You-, you know what? I'm not even going to even deal with this little incident at all! Your too frustrating to even comprehend!" He motioned me to follow him. I got up and he led me to a brown wooden box that was right in front of a small little cottage like home.

"See here and listen well. This box here is a shipping box. Place your produce and anything that can be sold for profit in here. Now, I'm going to come here everyday at 5:00pm to pick it all up but I won't come on a holiday, I need a break too you know!"

I laughed at his remark and he kept on going.

"There are 3 of these on your farm, one here, one in your barn," He pointed to a tall building just to the east of the farm, "And the other in your chicken coop," He pointed to a smaller building alongside the river just south on the farm. A huge waterwheel turning against the ripples of the river, "You got all that?" He finished.

"Yeah, I think I got it all." I said, still not keeping my eyes off the farm.

"Well then, look, it's already 5:00pm! Looks like you got nothing to ship so I'd be leaving" He soon left the farm and I was all alone.

I was so tired; I needed rest. I walked into what was a small farm hours and the interior was what I always wanted. A comfortable looking bed in the corner, a tool box in the other corner, a small table that gave the home a homey feel, no cracks or stains in the walls, and a TV. A TV!

I couldn't believe it, this was everything I wanted. Nothing ornate, nothing fancy. Just a place where I could feel at ease. I ran and jumped on my bed like a little child, even though I was a mature 18 years old. I fell back laughing to myself; everything was going to be alright…right?

----

That night I slipped into my long white night gown. It was nothing fancy really, just something simple and refined. Long white silk seemed to flow down my body, ending at my knees. The gown seemed to fit almost perfectly against my curves. Two thin white straps maintained the dress, sometimes even falling off my shoulders. I don't know why, but I always loved the color white. Soft, untouched, always would stand out in the darkest schemes.

I walked towards my bed and opened the drawer to my nightstand. Inside was a diary, and underneath it, was my ribbon…

I took it and held it close .Afraid it would disappear and never return.

_I'm waiting…I'll find you…however I can…_

I wrote in my dairy and closed it. The ribbon still entwined in the grasp, I closed my eyes, to dream of the one who loved me so dearly.

A dream that I would hold precious in my heart.

----

So , did you guys like it? I wrote this while I was listening to " Hurt" by Christina Aguilera. I was like " Woah, this is Claire's song" . It really helped me write this! Well , see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY SORRY for the long time between updates !It's just that I had so much school work to complete. So this chapter is going to be long for you devoted readers to this story! Well, here it is , Chapter 6 !

----

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

**----**

Chapter 6

My feet slowly paced along the glistening interior of the room with each step echoing into the immense design of the room.

_Where…am I ? _

It appeared to be a huge crystal ballroom, the floor almost priceless silver and the walls were completely crystal, shining so brightly and clears that I could see my reflection just like a mirror.

_This is so strange; this can't be amnesia could it? It's to…dazzling to be reality…_

The very room itself felt as if I was placed inside a sparkling diamond. But even though the rooms were filled elegance, a feel of despair lingered on. A cold shiver ran down my spine, my very soul seemed to feel isolated. With great curiosity, however, I moved on.

I looked at my reflection in one of the crystal walls and saw that I was not my former 10 year old self, but my regular self, 18 years old. The only troubling thing about my reflection was what I was wearing.

The gown draped upon my body was not my night gown, but something formal, something that a bride from a fairy tale would wear to a wedding. My bosom adorned with an ivory white silk corset, pure white ruffles fluttering down the sleeves. The long flowing, almost dream like, skirt flowed down the rest of my body, white trim wrapped softly around my waist. My pure blonde hair flowed down, nothing holding it back, down to my lower waist and there in the reflection stood a beautiful maiden, with only a sorrowful expression to mask her tears.

I placed a single hand against the wall, taking in my appearance. My hands felt my clothing and, just as the reflection showed, I was the one wearing the gown. Slowly, I stepped away from the image, slowly shaking my head.

_Is this-…this can't be me! _

I froze and gently placed a hand over my heart to slow its rate.

_This must be…what amnesia has done…to my soul…_

…_Why I cry …_

"Claire! Claire, c'mon hurry!" a soft and childlike laughter echoed through the vast room, breaking my concentration.

I knew that voice, that very voice that kept me strong. A voice full of hope and warmth.

"Jack ?! Jack, where are you?!" I cried in almost in hysterics, finally finding control of my body once more. Desperation overwhelmed me, I had to see him, and I just had too! I quickly turned around to the other end of the crystallized room.

"Claire, let's go! Grandpa's waiting! "He laughed warmly again, and he sounded so inviting…

_Jack…! Jack! _

"Jack! I don't understand," I cried in frustration, running frantically to the other end of the room, "Where are you?! I can't find you! Please, help me!" I nearly wept, the walls reflecting my weeping face in almost every angle.

I came to a halt very quickly, and relief swept over me. There Jack stood, in one of the diamond walls. He was his childhood self, the only form I've ever saw him in. I didn't care, I ran to him crying with joy.

_Jack! You don't know how much …I missed you! _

He warmly stretched out his arms to me, his infamous cowlick peeking out of his baseball cap, like it always did. He chuckled and flashed his boyish grin. The tone of his voice brought a smile to my face. A true smile, a genuine smile…

"Oh Jack! You don't how long I wanted to see you-" I rejoiced but my voice was suddenly cut off by the distance I was running. It seemed that no matter how far I ran, I wasn't moving, that or Jack was moving farther away.

"No!" I cried out in frustration.

"Claire? What aren't you coming? Don't you like me anymore? Should I just leave?" Jack whimpered. He gave me a tearful look and turned to walk away.

"No Jack! I can't! Please help me! _**Please!**_" I wept, still running but covering no distance.

"It's okay…" He smiled, not his warm smile, but a sad smile. The smile you give someone when you've been rejected, rejected so badly.

"NO_! WAIT_!" I screamed in despair, my voice echoing, no, booming in the ballroom.

Suddenly my feet wouldn't move, and Jack just stood emotionless, almost droned out of his very body.

_**Crack**_

I turned around and gasped in terror. Multiple cracks spread out across the gorgeous walls, shattering the crystal in multiple pieces. Contagiously, it kept moving across the wall, shattering each shard there was until nothing was left.

"_No_! " I cried out again in desperation.

Everything was disappearing, shattering and becoming no more. I gaped in horror to where the cracks where heading.

"JACK_! NO!!!!!_" I forced out a bellowing scream, so loud that my very heart quickened at the clarity of the pitch. It wasn't my voice that came out of my body, but a shriek of terror.

He just stood there confused, completely unaware of his surroundings.

_**Crack**_

Part of his image disappeared and shattered to the floor. I gasped and screamed in angst.

"NO!!!!!"

" Claire?" he questioned confusedly, still completely unaware of the danger he was in , then the last of the cracks shattered and whatever was left of his image was no more.

He was gone…

I couldn't scream anymore, my legs gave out and I fell to the silver floor, catching myself with my hands. I kept gasping, it hurt so bad to breathe, each breathe was a stab in my throat. Hot tears flooded down my pale face, burning sensationally against my cold cheeks.

_Not even a chance to say goodbye…._

I jolted up as a long silky strand was wrapped around my neck, like a bow wrapped around a kitten's neck. Tears still drifted down my face but the pain was no longer visible, numbness seemed to overtake me. A pleasant numbness….

"Don't cry…I'm here." I soothing voice whispered in my ear. The voice was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, full of love and full of hope. Soft warm lips pressed against my neck and I closed my eyes, a light pink shade of crimson over my face.

_A moment I shall cherish…_

I quickly turned around, to behold the face of my savior. A savior to my pain. But there was no one there….

…_no…not you…please…not you! _

"No…no…_DON'T LEAVE ME!_" I wept more viciously now, falling to my knees, pounding my fists to the silver flooring. I gasped through my tears, I cringed in sorrow. My tears ceased as I placed my fingers gently on the silky strand that was tied around my neck and my eyes widened. I felt it and I knew right away, it was my pink ribbon….

"…Damn..it….please help me ….I need you …" I whimpered out of my croaking voice.

Just then, just like the walls, the floor shattered and I fell down into a pit of nothingness, darkness…

"I'll always be here…" The soothing voiced called, ringing in my head.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't even breathe. It hurt so bad...and there was nothing I could do...

There was nothing to scream about, but crying, there was everything to wept about…

_Please…_

----

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily in my chest.

I quickly scattered to find my ribbon and when it was again safely in my arms, I cried…

_Amnesia…would have been nice right now…_

----

That morning was like a daze, I couldn't even try to go back to sleep last night. I subconsciously picked at my rice balls with great distaste.

_Note to self: When a kitchen is in the budget, buy one! _

I sighed and walked over to a tool box in the lower corner of the one room house. Inside was a watering can, an axe, hammer, sickle, and a hoe.

"Hmmm, well I'll decide to take you three." I decided as I packed the hammer, axe, and sickle in my rucksack, which only would carry three tools and three items at this point. I decided that these would be best to clear out all those stumps and rocks, and I don't need the other tools until I get seeds.

I opened my door, but to my surprise, there stood Mayor Thomas, an eager expression his face.

"Good morning!" He greeted happily.

" …Good morning" I responded in surprise

_I thought we settled this yesterday? _

"Claire, I figured you are new to the farm life and all, so I thought maybe you'll need help, right?" He gestured.

"Um, that's okay Thomas. I think the best way to learn is from mistakes, you know?" I quickly rambled, I had a lot planned today and I didn't really want to spend the whole day talking to him.

"Ah, I see," He responded a little disappointed, "Well, good luck then!"

And with that, he left merrily back to the village. I sweat-dropped, and look at the field.

"Alright! Time to show you whose boss!" I declared as I ran right into the field with an axe in hand.

In almost 2 hours, I cleared about 9x9 plots of field. I stared at the field in disappointed and sighed once more.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought…" I shook my head in disapproval.

"Claire!" I voice from behind shouted in delight.

I turned my head in curiosity to find Karen standing there waiting anxiously with a smile on her face.

"Karen? Why are you here?" I asked as I approached her, putting my hammer away since I was just smashing a few rocks.

"Are you done with your work? If you are, we'd like you to join us with the preparations. We really need everyone to actually make some progress."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Did I hold you guys behind schedule or something?" I apologized as I caught up with her walking back to the town.

"No," She laughed "I just thought you might want to be one of the first ones to show up, since you're the one who needs to learn the most."

I sighed in relief, and she just gave me a warm smile back.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how's the farm?" Karen asked as we entered town and headed towards the north route up the village.

"You guys knew didn't you …?" I hung my head low, to hide my embarrassment.

"Yeah, but we really didn't want to tell you, we were afraid you would decided to leave," She joked "Your not going to leave are you?" She asked disappointedly.

"Of course not! I'm not letting some barren wasteland getting in the way of my dreams!" I replied honestly.

"Good, glad to hear it. This village is just so used to seeing people leave after they laid there eyes on the farm that I'm afraid that if you left, there'd be no hope." I laughed as a friendly gesture and she couldn't help but laugh as well.

We reached a small town house on the upper north-west side of the village and Karen gestured me inside. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and Karen followed me inside.

---

YAY! Chapter 6 is done! This chapter really is sad in the beginning so I tried to make it land on a happy note. Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. I literally had like 4 major projects to do and it completely wiped me out! Besides from that, I just had plan writers block. But don't get me wrong though, this story IS planned out (all the major events at least), it's just the minor events that leads up to them is hard work! Another note , Claire's dress in her dream was inspired by a kinda fairytale look. It was along those terms but I also wanted to give it a French Royalty feel too, like the kind they wore in revolutionary times. Like what Elizabeth Swan wore in Pirates of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl, sorta like that

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Chapter 7, yay! This chapter is going to be extra long for you guys! Here we go!

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

* * *

The house was slightly bigger than mine, but then again, I guess every home is going to be bigger than my small cottage-like home. A green table was placed in the middle of the room, and up in the corner was a nicely-sized kitchen. Popuri, Mary, Elli, and Ann all sat at the table and they three women who helped me out in the square the other day where talking with them. Karen nudged my shoulder and winked a gesture to go on. I nodded and approached the table.

"Claire!" Popuri's bubbly voice chimed, she immediately rose from her seat and hugged me.

"Um…Hi" I greeted as Popuri released me.

"Claire decided to participate in the Goddess Festival, isn't that great Manna?" Ann mentioned, the women with the short black hair nodded and smiled.

"A joy always is when one decides to participate" A woman spoke who I've never seen before. She had long pink curly hair just like Popuri, and she wore blue floral dress. "My name is Lillia, and we're all so glad you could participate." She sat down on the chair Popuri was sitting on and began to converse with the woman with the tightly braided bun.

"Yes that's her," the woman laughed, she looked at me and said

"My name is Sasha darling, I'm Karen's mother."

"I can't believe that I missed the New Year's Festival. I hear it was quite a riot." Lillia giggled

"Yes, my mom can't really get around to much. Her illness prevents her from doing that." Popuri mentioned in my ear quietly and I mouthed "oh" in response.

_Illness…_

"Well, we should get this show on the road!" The woman with the puffed hair chimed in, "Claire, if you need any help, I'll be glad to help. My name is Anna."

"Okay, thanks everyone…" I thanked shyly.

"Mom, don't you think maybe Claire should know what we were discussing?" Mary mentioned her voice barely higher than audible.

"Yes," Anna agreed "Claire, now that the six of you are going to dance. We're going to resort to a different routine than the year before, that way everyone else would learn it over all over again from scratch."

"All over again?" I questioned.

"Well," Manna began "A while ago, there was six girls before you came along, and there was a different routine to fit the number."

"What happened?" I asked, although I quickly regretted it as soon as I spoke it. It certainly wasn't my place to be asking such a personal question.

"…Aja-" Ann began but was cut off by Manna.

"My daughter, she's around your age by now, moved away and left for the city a while ago." Manna said and that was that. The room became silent and the topic was dropped.

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

There was a long silence in the room until Karen broke the silence. "We should start rehearsing; the festival is in six days."

"Excellent idea! Anna cooed, and she and the others pushed the table to the left side of the room to make some space.

"Well then, let's get dancing shall we?" Lillia grinned and I nervously walked towards the group of girls.

"Pick up your feet!" Sasha shouted

"Keep the back straight!" Lillia warned

"Life the chin high in the air! Don't slouch!" Anna suggested

"Make your eyes all sweet! Make your body hypnotize!" Manna declared suggestively

"Claire, watch out!" All four shouted as my foot tangled against my other, bringing me and the rest of the girls to the floor.

_**THUD **_

"Owww" We all complained in unison.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologized as I got to my feet.

"Looks like your one of the clumsy ones, right Claire?" Karen joked as I helped her up with my right hand and Ann with my other.

I laughed sheepishly "Dancing is not one of my best qualities"

"Don't worry, we all have special qualities in our own way." Ann reassured, "I just hope yours isn't falling"

We all laughed and I couldn't help but agree.

"No Fair!" Popuri pouted, "The year I'm the Goddess is when the group dancing seems more fun!"

"Don't say that, it's always I honor to represent the Goddess!!" Elli complimented"

"I know!" Popuri replied happily on being reminded on her status.

"I think it's time for a break." Anna interrupted as she handed us some treats.

"Yay! Sweets" Ann rejoiced as she picked a cupcake off the platter.

When everyone settled down and was eating happily but something troubled me, something that has been troubling me for a while now.

_What if there was no good reason for Amnesia, what if it was granted upon me by some mere whim?_

I looked up from my cupcake to see everyone joking and laughing. Ann had fallen on top of the platter while accidentally reaching for another sweet. Ann got up and wiped some icing off her nose and stuck it in her mouth, causing more laughter.

_I know there's always a chance to hope and start anew…but how can you start anew, when you don't know where you're starting from?_

"Claire, are you feeling okay? You're a little pale..." Manna asked in a concerned motherly tone.

"Huh?" I spoke as I broke from my thoughts to see everyone watching me. "Oh…Well, I was just thinking of something but that's all" I laughed it off, as if it was no real big matter at all.

"Really? What is it?" Popuri excitedly asked

My heart rate sped up and I suddenly found my cupcake quite interesting.

"Oh! It's nothing really! Just thinking of the farm and stuff!" I replied hastily.

"Oh but Claire, you really are awfully pale. As a Doctor's Aide, I suggest you get some air." Elli pointed out and I fidgeted with my cupcake's wrapper. Man, it really did seem interesting right now!

"But…the practice…" I murmured

"I think we've done enough today anyway, the first day is usually just an overview of all the basics." Sasha mentioned.

"Oh..."

We all got up just in time for an orange-haired man to walk in.

"Mom, are you ready yet?" He asked as he approached Lillia.

"Yes Rick," Lillia replied, "This is my son Rick." She pointed out to me as she pointed me out to Rick at the same time.

"Hi, my name's Claire" I smiled as a friendly gesture.

"Oh, you're the one who knocked over the rice cake stand!" He laughed.

" _NO!!_" I cried in embarrassment, hiding my face in behind my bangs.

"Rick! Claire's a little sensitive to that!" Popuri yelled

"Like I knew!" He yelled back

"Enough!" Karen shouted as she got between them, "Don't worry Claire, Rick one time let all the chickens loose on accident during the Chicken Sumo." He comforted me while Rick fumed.

"That-!"

"Well, I guess this concludes our practice?" Lillia gestured as she took Popuri and Rick with her out the door, waving goodbye.

We all waved back, and we bid our goodbyes to Mary and Anna.

"Now Claire, if there is anything you need at all, just ask okay?" Anna said as she patted my back.

"Okay" I replied cheerily.

"I got to get back at the Inn! We actually have guests to take care of!" Ann cried as she shoved past us "See ya all tomorrow" She yelled happily while waving towards us.

"Bye!" Karen yelled

Elli, Karen, and I walked down a path full of townhouses, a clinic, supermarket, and church. Karen and Elli were sure to point out each one with great detail.

"There's where my grandma's lives and over there the mayor." Elli pointed out the two townhouses as we walked along. She also pointed out the Clinic and added "There's the Clinic, you should come here when you're not feeling well and you'll end up here if you pass out-"

I stopped walking and my body froze...

' _**If you pass out….'**_

_But with my amnesia…._

"Claire?" Karen and Elli both asked in unison as they turned towards me.

"Oh! Um, nothing!" I laughed it off, "So, what else is there about the Clinic?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh well, you can buy turbojolts and such things to bring up your stamina. You also go there when you're pregnant-" She listed as if it was no big deal. Karen and I both looked at each other each and both turned bright red, chuckling under our breath.

" What? You do know it might happen someday." Elli said, I really could tell that out of them all, Elli was the most mature and motherly of the group.

"Yeah Elli, but we're still all young, we don't want to think about pushing and shoving and ah!" Karen empathized dramatically, causing all three of us to laugh.

"No Stu! Don't touch me with that!" A small girl screamed while trying to avoid a small boy. She wore an old-fashioned traditional dress and her black hair was tied in two pig tails. The boy wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts that held small suspenders to hold up his pants, his black hair hanged over his forehead naturally. He chased the girl around with a stick that had some questionable substance on it and the girl was screaming. They, unknowingly, ran into our direction and the girl ran right behind me, hiding between my legs.

"Stu!" Elli snapped, "Stop teasing May and put that down this instant!"

"Aw, c'mon sis!" Stu defended

"Please Stu, stop!" May cowered, clutching my legs tightly.

I knelt down beside her and faced her eye-to-eye. I gave her a wink causing her tears to stop. I turned to Stu.

"Let me see that," I pulled my hand out and Stu, confused, handed it to me. I examined the questionable substance and poke my finger at it, causing May and Stu gasp.

"It's just mud, don't worry." I reassured as I tossed the stick away. "You okay?" I asked May.

"Y-Yeah, thank you!" She jumped on me happily and hugged me. I laughed.

I got up and set her down, turning my attention to Stu. I smiled at him and he seemed to smile back. "Now, what do you say?" Elli scolded him.

"Sorry May…" Stu looked down, averting his gaze from her.

"That's okay! Let's go play at Grandpa's farm now!" She cheered giddily. May grabbed Stu's arm and pulled him towards the direction of the farms.

My head began to throb and I fumbled backwards a little, my hand against one of my temples.

"Claire?!" Karen asked as she helped my regain my balance.

"I knew you looked pale, why don't you visit the clinic?" Elli said

"No! I'm fine!" I laughed it off, and continued walking with them.

"Alright Claire, if you say so. Well, I have to return to my shift, please don't over work you." Elli advised as she opened the Clinic door and walked inside. We all waved and Karen looked at me. She looked at me for a while and shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that you're not pale anymore!" She laughed and headed towards the supermarket." I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Okay." I replied, keeping a small smile on my face.

She nodded and went inside. I turned around and realized now I was alone. I closed my eyes to clear my head, breathing heavily.

_That was close…Amnesia almost had me…_

I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself. I continued to walk until I reached a church, the door was open.

_I guess it won't hurt if I drop in for a short visit…_

I walked into a small chapel, with wooden pews on each side of the church. There was a red carpet roaming up the middle aisle and in the front was a podium. I walked along the carpet, crinkling my nose to all the incense burning. There was a man at the podium, a pastor presumed. He wore a simple pastor's outfit and held a black hat in his hands. He gestured me to him and I followed.

"Good afternoon my child." He spoke in a clear tone, a tone that a person could only possess in a state of peace.

"Good afternoon, um-" I stumbled, searching for the right word.

"Oh, pardon me! I'm Carter, Pastor of this Church. Nice to meet you!" He said.

"Nice to meet you too! My name is Claire." I replied happily.

"Ah, Claire, your new here right? Taking over the farm?" He questioned

"Yes"

"Aren't you the same one who at the festival-"He started

"Please! Don't!" I flushed in embarrassment.

He laughed and began to speak again "Listen Claire, can you do me favor?"

"Sure, um, anything." I answered in confusion

He pointed to the pew over to the left and pointed at someone who was sitting on the pew. He had his eyes closed; arms folded, and seemed to be in a deep state. An almost depressed state…

_That's-_

"Can you please cheer him up? He came around the same time as you did, and he needs someone to tell him to cheer up. His name is-"

"Cliff!" I ran over to him excitedly, causing his eyes to burst open. I sat down next him to him, a bright smile on my face.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since the other night!" There was a long silence and I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

_Did he not remember ? _

"Oh…um, Claire?" He murmured

"Yes?" I asked blankly

"Why are …you know…talking to me? Is there something on my face?" He asked, I just stood there for a few moments, than burst out laughing.

"No silly! Why can't I talk to my friend?" I said between laughs.

"Friend?"

"Y-You forgot?" I stuttered, my eyes becoming wet.

"N-No! I just thought that maybe you'd forget or something and not care, that's all!" He quickly recovered, making gestures for me to calm down.

"Oh, I'd never forget. You really helped me!" I replied cheerily, my eyes suddenly losing all signs of wetness.

He sweat-dropped and looked away. His eyes suddenly deep in thought…

_That look again…_

"You don't have to cheer me up, there's nothing to cheer me up from." He answered in monotone, his eyes averted away from me.

"Aw, yes there this! Now, what's wrong?" I persisted, almost shaking his shoulder impatiently.

"Claire…" He began

"No! You helped me, so I'm going to help you! You have my back and I have yours, remember?" I reminded him with a smile.

"If you insist…" He whispered a shy whisper.

"I do insist!" I declared proudly.

"It's just that, the thing I was looking for," He fumbled for the next words, "Never mind, it's nothing!" He laughed off, but it was a weak laugh and I gave him a disappointed glare.

I moved over a way from him a little and looked down at my knees. "…You told me to not bottle up my emotions and to make room for happy memories, how can that be true if you don't believe your own words?"

He looked at me, probably shocked that I remembered that. He looked away and said "It's not that I don't believe, I just- This is different that your amnesia-"

My heart raced and I cut him off by putting my index finger to his lips.

"Please…Don't talk about that. I…I don't like to talk about, alright?" I murmured softly.

"Then…why did you tell me?" He pointed out quietly, in disbelief.

"I…I don't know" I whispered, averting my gaze and keeping my eyes on a burning candle.

_He's right…Why did I tell him? When all the others became suspicious, I'd just shake it off and ignore, but why him...?_

"Claire, I feel a lot better thanks." He stated as he got up, I looked at him confused.

"I don't understand…"

"I was just tense, and you made me feel better." He smiled and walked towards the entrance of the church; before he left he faced me and said:

"…I'm looking forward to seeing you again…."

* * *

Done! Yay! I apologize for the lack of updates recently, it's just I've been busy with stuff and I posted up an ikarishipping fanfiction too! If you like this shipping, you should check it out! I'll get the next chapter up soon, so please look forward to it. Please review and I'll see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update! I seriously had major writer's block/ writing other fics/ and then I sorta lost interest in this but then I got back into it! Please forgive me! (Bows a million times) Alright! Enough talk! Chapter 8 of It Only Comes Once in A Lifetime starts now!

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ITS CHARACTERS! **

* * *

Bird's chirped against my window and my eyes fluttered opened, squinting in the sun's rays. I yawned, sat myself up, and looked around. My bed was a complete mess, with my diary still opened on my night-stand and ribbon on the side. Yesterday had been so unexpected, I actually felt…normal.

_Congratulations Claire! You have successfully gone through your first day on the farm, what are you going to do now? _

I mocked to myself as I prepared my meager breakfast. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair which now must have been wrangled from the restless sleep last night.

_I'm going to eat…more rice balls…_

A sour expression spread across my face as I made the poor meal. As I ate it, I slipped of my dress to change into my overalls. As I did so, I heard a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" I cried as I barley managed to fasten one of my straps.

I hurried to the door quickly, only to find a strange man at the entrance.

Good Morning!" He shouted in a perky, foreign-accented tone. He was dress in a yellow raincoat, rainbow cap, and EW! Is that a rat-tail in the back of his head?!

"Um…Good Morning?" I asked the strange man, my head tilted to the side.

"My dear lady," He mention as he reached for my hand to kiss it.

_HELL NO!_

I quickly put both my hands behind my back, avoiding any contact with the freak.

"My name is Won and I just would like to say that I'm setting up a shop of rare and unique goods at Zack's Shack. Please do stop buy, I accept all currency." He paused for effect then he looked at my body, "And my dear, I mean _all currency._" He added suggestively. I could not longer contain myself.

"_What?-"_ I began confused but was cut off by him quickly scurrying off my property.

"How dare him! What did he mean by-" I glanced down at my overalls and gasped. My pink-laced bra was sticking out! I quickly retreated to my sanctuary, cursing myself to never rush getting dressed again. After the 'errors' have been fixed, hair been brushed, and my overalls securely fastened, I began to work on the farm.

I ran to the beehive in my apple tree, and nervously stuck my hand in the hive.

"_Please don't sting me. Please don't sting me_." I chanted to myself as I felt around for a honey comb.

After about a good solid nerve-wracking ten minutes, I retrieved a glass of honey without being stung!

"I d-did it!" I shouted for joy as I shipped the honey successfully. I managed to clear more of my field this time and I plowed some area with my hoe to make way for the seeds. I really started to see the farm come close to my vision.

_One day…it'll all be worth it._

I kept repeating those words in my head. After all, it could only be true…right? The closer I get to my farm, the closer I get too-

"_**Don't cry…I'm here." I soothing voice whispered in my ear. The voice was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, full of love and full of hope. Soft warm lips pressed against my neck and I closed my eyes, a light pink shade of crimson over my face. **_

"No Claire! Stop thinking of that!" I blushed, quickly flailing my arms in the air like a love-struck school girl.

_How I wait for the day I remember you…_

I checked my watch that was hanging of my rucksack for the time, it was…2:00PM?!

"Oh, CRAP!" I screamed as I dropped my axe were it was and ran towards the town.

_I'm so dead! I can't believe I missed practice, I AM SO LATE!_

I ran into Anna's house that I recognized from yesterday and I charged through the doors. Manna, Anna, Lillia, Sasha, Popuri, Mary, Elli, Karen, and Ann were standing there waiting for me, as if they knew I was about to come in.

"See? I told you she would come." Sasha said, causing the five girls to snicker.

"Eh...heh...heh…I'm so sorry! I lost track of time!" I pleaded.

"No big deal. Most of the practice consisted of Popuri's solo dance, which of course took FOREVER." Karen sighed as she gestured towards Popuri who jumped up and down giddily.

"Oh." Was all I could say?

"Would you like to start the group dance?" Lillia asked as she walked over the stereo.

We all nodded and we went into our positions. I was in the middle between Karen and Ann, with Elli on the farthest right and Mary on the farthest left. The music began to play and we proceeded to dance.

My feet staggered as I quickly tried to keep up with Karen, who seemed to be five steps ahead of me.

"Claire, you must keep up!" I heard Anna call over at me, which only caused me to falter even worse. As soon as I went to spin on my right foot, I fell forward and slipped to the ground with a huge thud.

Every single woman in the room looked at me with concern and even a hint of…doubt? I hung my head as Elli graciously helped me up, not even baring to look into their eyes.

"Thank you…" I muttered under my breath, wrapping my arms around my shoulders for comfort.

"Is there something the matter, Claire?" I heard Popuri ask sweetly.

"Claire." I heard Manna speak, I lifted my head towards her.

"I know your trying your best, but you must stay focused. You really want to do your best for the Harvest Goddess; she has given you so much-"

"_NO SHE HASN'T!_ S-She has taken it all a-away!" I cried as I pushed through Popuri and Ann to get to the door.

"Claire?! What's wrong?!" I heard Karen shout, as well as similar remarks from everyone else.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I just need some time to think!" I cried back towards them as I pushed my way through the doors.

I ran out the doors, and I heard them keeping calling after me. I shut my eyes, hoping to make the tears cease from flowing out. I feared that if they were opened, all my misery would show. I couldn't do that, I had to be strong but is this really being strong? Running away from your problems?

The only thing was, my eyes had opened when I felt something bump against me and I suddenly saw myself crashing towards the pavement.

* * *

Woah, Cliffie! Ha-ha, sorry for such a short chapter! I just really wanted to post up an update and I didn't have enough time! I really hoped you guys liked this chapter and if you any suggestions you would like to see, do please say so! I may or not use them however if they would alter the story I planned out. Yay! The 23rd, next Wednesday, is my birthday! I'll be updating on that day too so look forward to it! Alright, I'll see you guys next time! Review!


End file.
